1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a substrate structure, a substrate manufacturing method, and an electronic device which is able to be applied to a case where an electronic component having a multi-pin structure is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A box-shaped socket member is known as a fixing device for fixing, to a printed-wiring board, an electronic component which is easily affected by heat stress. This socket member includes a board having contact terminals and a frame body fixed to the board so as to surround an electronic component. The frame body houses, for example, a BGA (Ball Grid Array) semiconductor package as an electronic component to be mounted therein. A substrate structure which mounts an electronic component by using the socket member is manufactured by arranging the socket member on a printed-wiring board, and solder-bonding the socket member to the printed-wiring board through reflowing. An electronic component to be mounted, for example, a semiconductor package, is attached to the socket member provided on the board. As a result, the semiconductor package is mounted on the board.
In such a substrate structure, the socket member is soldered on the board. Thus, when the board (printed-wiring board) is warped due to the heat in reflowing or other factors, the socket member may be partially separated from the board. Hence, a crack may be generated in the soldered portion, or pattern detachment or a short circuit may occur in portions other than the soldered portion. Conventionally, as for techniques for solving such a kind of problem, there is a technique which places a contact spacer using a metal ball between a semiconductor carrier and a board, and melting the metal ball so as to mechanically and electrically connect the semiconductor carrier and the board to each other (for example, see Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H06-268366).